The Not So New Girl
by begreen09
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is a 17 year old female spy who goes to Blackthorne Academy. How will the Gallagher Girls react when she comes with her brothers for another exchange? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca "Bex" Baxter and her bestfriends Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton and MAcey McHenry were making their way down the stairs towards the Grand Hall and the welcome back dinner when the bumped into Tina Walters. Bex rolled her eyes and tuned the girl out as she prattled on about some rumor she had heard about something or other. Liz, on the other hand, listened politely and commented that she had, "heard nothing of the sort." Macey just ignored all three of them and headed off to dinner without them.

Five minutes later the group of three joined Macey at their table. Seeing that every Gallagher Girl in the 12th grade was present, Tina leaned over and whispered rather loudly to Bex(in Korean might I add), "I heard that we're getting a new student." The table went completely silent. A snort from Macey McHenry, who thought this to be the most far fetched rumor Tina had eer spread sent the table into a whispering frenzy that went on until Headmistress Morgan stepped up to the podium. At the end of her speech Headmistress Morgan addressed new and old issues, "As you girls may remember last year, we had visitors from Blackthorne Academy join us for the last semester." The room erupted in whispered and Headmistress Morgan had to clear her throat before continueing, "I am pleased to say that they will be joining us again this year, though only the seniors this time. Ladies, welcome back the Blackthorne Boys." As soon as she said this, the doors to the grand hall were opened and 25 boys walked into the room, or so they thought.

"It is good to be back" Dr. Steve announced from the front. He lead the boys to the front of the room as Headmistress Morgan made one last announcement.

"There are many familiar faces in this crowd and I'm sure you ladies will make them feel just as welcome as last time. However, I would like to introduce two new students who are joining us this year. Dr. Steve nodded to a pair of students in the middle of bunch and they stepped forward. The two seemed to have emotionless masks on as they faced the Gallagher student body. "This is Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan...my daughter." A gasp went around the room. One that Rachel Morgan chose to ignore.

"They are in the CoveOps track and are excited to be here at Gallagher Academy. I trust that you ladies will make them feel welcome. That is all. You may go back to your rooms. The boys-and Cameron will be joining you in your classes first thing in the morning." Dr. Steve lead his students out of the hall and to their dorms.

"Cammie, your mother has to agreed to let you stay with us for the night, however, she wishes for you to dorm with the girls for the rest of our visit." Cammie, still wearing her mask simply nodded before twisting the knob to her dorm door and pushing it open.

"Thank you Dr. Steve." Cammie said, entering her dorm and shutting it behind her. Her eyes swept the room before her: four single beds, two dresserd, one bathroom, and three boys. Cammie went over to the bed with her suitcase on it and began to unpack. Jonas was already on his compuer and Grant was snoring softly and mumbling something about a bombshell. Zach was lying on his bed, both hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"Did you hear the way your mom introduced us? It was almost like she was reading an online dating profile." he scoffed.

"Yeah, I half expected her to say that you love long walks on the beach and reading in the moonlight." Cammie teased.

Zach threw a pillow at her, one she easily dodged. Just as Cammie was about to retaliate, Jonas' watch beeped and everything went dark: the computer screen, the hallway lights, and the bedside lamp. Jonas looked down at his watch, "Lights out its-"

"9:30." Zach and Cammie said in unison.

"Good ole Blackthorne."Cammie said sarcastically as she climbed into bed. "Night Zach, night Jonas."

"G'Night Cammie."Jonas said, laying his glasses on the dresser before turning in.

"Night Cam."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! To answer a few questions: yes, Macey is still the boy expert and no, cammie and zach are not dating-yet ;) **

Cammies POV

My internal clock chimed 5:00 AM and I silently sat up in my bed. I scanned the room for anything out of order from last night. My eyes landed on a slip of evopaper that had been shoved under the door. I soundlessly pushed the covers off of me, got up, and retrieved the note.

Your mother's office at 5:40, no later. Do not make a sound, we will be watching.

I internally groaned as I read the instructions from my infamous Godfather, Joe Solomon. I didnt bother changing as I made my way inaudibly towards my mother's office. I checked my internal clock and noted that I only had 30 seconds left. I thought I had completed my "mission" until I swung the door to the Headmistress' office to find my teacher frowning. He said nothing as he rewound the tape of me. I thought that I had done pretty well until I heard it. My face fell, the floor boards had emitted a tell tale creak at 5:39 and 29 seconds.

Mr. Solomon stopped the tape and asked in a cold voice, "Would you like me to replay it?"

I stared straight ahead, not daring to move, blink, or hardly breathe.

"You have no idea what it takes to stay a live in our world. Not from the looks of this tape. If you are going to survive in the spy world, Cammie, you must be able to become invisible at any point in time." Mr. Solomon's words held no emotion, they were cold, hard facts.

"It was an honest mistake-" I began, before he cut me off, rising from the desk and coming to stand directly in front of me.

"There are no mistakes. There is only life or death. There can be many variables to a situation, a mission, even life. But remember this, Cameron Morgan, it only takes the changing of one variable to affect the entire outcome. Your father knows that better than anyone."

I held back my tears and assumed my stone "Blackthorne issued" mask. I turned on my heel and left as soon as he dismissed me, heading back to my dorm.

Solomon's POV

I watched my God daughter practically flee from my presence with an inaudible sigh. I hope that one day she will realize that this is all for her own good. I made a promise to her father, one that I intend to keep. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Rachel's voice.

"How did she do this morning?"

"She did well, completely silent. Chris would've been proud."

"But you couldn't tell her that..." Rachel added solemly.

"Of course not, Rachel. She needs to be constantly on her toes. She needs to feel like there is always something to improve on. If shes going to be the best, then she needs to be prepared for anything at anytime."

Rachel sighed, "She doesn't need to be the best...she just needs to be-and stay alive. Thats why I sent her away. These girls here, they may be top spies, but they live any easier life than those boys. I just want her to be prepared for this life."

I walked around the desk and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know. And because of these sessions and her schooling at Blackthorne, she will be.. I promise."

"Do you think she hates me, Joe? For sending her away?"

"Even if she does, she'll thank you for it someday."

Rachel nodded and I took this as my sign to leave.

Cammie's POV

I knew that Zach was awake by his irregular breathing but I chose to ignore it, knowing that he would confront me about it later. I had just settled my head against my pillow when Jonas' alarm clock went off. None of us needed it, it was just something that made us feel a steo closer to being normal, if only for a few seconds every morning. The four of us got up, made our beds, and went through our morning routine before heading down to breakfast. Halfway down the hallway, the scent of waffles filled my nose and my stomach let out a gurgle. "These Gallagher Girls sure are spoiled." I thought aloud, remembering the cold "mush" they had every morning for the past three years(except for on Christmas and Easter-then it was hot "mush).

Grant snorted, "Yeah they're cover as up-tight heiresses certainly has its perks."

The three of us agreed with him as we took our seats at the end of the seniors' table.

Bex's POV

I watched Cammie, Grant, Zach,and Jonas take their seats at the opposite end of the table and sighed. _Why is he ignoring me?, _I thought. I picked at my plate, suddenly losing my appetite.

"My sources say that she took down a group of eight Russian spies by herself and with four broken ribs when she was 10." Tina's annoying voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

Macey popped her gum and let out an irritated sigh, "Tina, just stop with the talking, please at least until breakfast is over." A laugh came from _their_ end of the table and the four of us( Macey, Liz, Tina , and I) turned to watch as Cammie flung syrup at Grant. Grant was stunned for a moment before he threw a handful of grapes back at her.

Tina's nasally squeak filled my ears again, "I heard they're dating."

I heard a loud crack and looked down at my plate, which was now broken.

"Bex, you just broke your plate..." Leave it to L:iz to state the obvious.

"Brilliant, just bloody brilliant." I muttered. As syrup began to spread all over the table, I was sure of one thing: Cammie Morgan was now the enemy.

**AN: So the end of the chap was a little...dramatic? lol, whatdya think? Let me know! :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3 :) :) Sorry it took so long, I hope its worth it :D

Cammie and the boys finished their breakfast and headed to Culture and Assimilation class. As Cammie walked through the door way, 3 sets of eyes turned on her. Cammie chose a seat in the back of the classroom to avoid the looks from Tina, Bex, and Liz. Her three boys sat in the seats around her and took in the new classroom. There was a record player sitting on an antique table in the front of the room, with a set of dusty record sleeves next to it. Jonas's eyes went wide with realization, "Oh, no. We're dancing."

"Hello, ladies..and gentleman. Today we will be learning the art of dance. Now girls, line up on this side of the room and you boys do the same over there." She indicated the "where" with the motion of her hand( since it is impolite to point). Cammie, grudgingly, walked over and stood in line with the girls. "Now, each of you pair with the person across from you. Thankfully, Cammie was paired with Jonas. She walked towards him with a teasing smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. _? Cammie prompted, hoping he would play along.

"Bond, James Bond. And I always take it upon myself to dance with beautiful ladies, such as yourself."

The music that first came from the record player was that of the Vietnamese Waltz, a dance that the Blackthrone boys and Cammie knew well. They had covered ballroom dancing their freshman year. Just as they promise, Blackthorne prepares you for everything. As the pair twirled around the room, Cammie couldn't ignore the death glare she was receiving from Liz the whole time she was dancing and mock flirting with Jonas.

"Mr. Bond, I do believe that we are being watched and, if I may say so, I believe that our watcher does not like what they see. Should I be worried that your girlfriend is sending me death glares"

Jonas turned as red as a cherry and forced out, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, James." Cammie said, keeping up the charade until the last note ended.

The end of the music also indicated the ending of class. Cammie curtsied to Jonas, and he bowed in return. She smiled and hugged him before heading to her next class.

Liz POV

I aligned myself perfectly with Jonas so there would be zero chance that he would be paired with someone else, that is until Cammie butted her way between me and Anna so that she would be partnered with Jonas. The whole time I was dancing with Brian, I was watching her dance with Jonas. The way they were flirting and dancing made me mad with jealousy. I had heard the term "if looks could kill" a few times before and I guess that I had hoped that if I stared long enough, they just might. The music ended and I stepped away from my partner. He thanked me for the dance and I was so distracted with thoughts that I completely ignored him. As I pondered the necessary ramifications to make a napotine patch fatal, I walked up to my two best friends and, in a completely opposite of Liz way, I grinned evilly and said, "Come on girls, we've got work to do." I noticed that they exchanged a frightened expression before I turned and made my way to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

heres Chap 4 :)

"Miss. Morgan, your mother would like to see you in her office….now." Mr. Solomon called out to his Goddaughter as soon as he stepped into the Grand Hall. Cammie got up from the table silently and, avoiding Zach's intense gaze, left the room immediately.

"You wanted to see me?" Cammie asked, opening the door to her mom's office.

"Morning sweetie, how was your first night back?"

"Still feels like Blackthorne. I don't understand why Dr. 'steve',"using air quotations at the sound of his nickname, "is pretending to be some nerdy, helpless guy who uses the word excellent in every second."

"Well, Cammie, he's just another spy with a cover, one that I asked him to take on for the sake of the girls."

"We wouldn't want any of your pampered princesses to know that they were sleeping under the same roof as the CIA's greatest assassin of all times." Cammie stated sarcastically.

Ignoring her daughter's comment, Rachel Morgan went on to discuss the real reason she had called her daughter in, "Cammie, I know you want to stay with the boys. However, I think that it would be good for you to stay with the girls instead. You might even make a few friends."

"Yeah I know, Dr. Steve already told me."

"Oh good, then its settled. You'll be in room 403. You should probably move your things immediately."

Cammie stood up and left, saying her goodbyes as she exited the room. She made her way to her room to pack her things. Just as she was zipping her suitcase, the boys returned from breakfast. "Cam, where are you going?" Grant asked, as he flopped onto his bed.

"Uhh, My mom said I have to stay with the girls. She's afraid that your bad habits will rub off on me." Cammie teased as Grant burped loudly. "Bye, guys. I guess I'll see you in class." She squeezed her way passed Zach and Jo and stepped into the hallway, making her way towards the stairs. "400….401…402…403." Cammie stopped in front the door of her new room assignment. She took a breath and held it in as she opened the door. Macey was sitting on her bed reading People Magazine, one Cammie noticed that wasn't even on the stands yet, Liz was staring intently at her computer screen and mumbling conversions under her breath, and Bex was doing crunches and painting her nails at the same time. "You've got to be kidding me." The three girls looked up as Cammie dropped her suitcase onto the floor next to the empty bed. Liz and Bex gave her cold stares and Macey eyed her with subtle curiousity. After a few minutes of total silence, Macey spoke up,

"I took you're closet space."

And just like that, everything went back to the way it was. Cammie went into the bathroom to change into her pjs and tried to drown out their whispers by turning on the faucet. The moment she opened the bathroom the door again, silence. She ignored her three roomates and, turning off her bedside lamp, got into bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie woke up covered in sweat. She had had the same nightmare, again. She could never understand it; all she knew was she was running from something, someone who wanted to hurt her. She listened intently to her new roommates breathing, making sure they had not been awoken by her. She untangled herself from her sheets and headed straight for the shower. Taking no chances, Cammie checked every one of her bottles for hair color and such. Finding nothing, Cammie quickly took a shower and got dressed for the day. Without a word to her roommates, she headed down to breakfast.

"Hey-hey, she lives!" Grant greeted her as she sat down for breakfast.

"Grant, just because you can't hold your own against Bex, doesn't mean I can't." Cammie smirked. She glanced over at Zach, who had been staring at her since she first walked in. Cammie cleared her throat and focused on her food, trying to ignore his emerald eyes on her.

Once the four were finished, they grabbed their dishes, took them to the dish return, and headed to class. Preoccupied by Jonas and Grant fighting over which 2011 car was coolest, Cammie realized too late why Zach chose to hang at the back of the group. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a secluded hallway. "What did you do that for?" Cammie whispered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You know why!" Zach whispered, his eyes a dangerous green. "You had it again, didn't you? The nightmare." His voice softened as he said the last words.

Cammie averted her gaze, nodding slightly. "Zach, its fine, I doesn't matter."

"Cammie it does matter! Maybe it has something to do with your dad and why he went missing."

Cammie's eyes sparked with anger, "Zachary James Goode, don't you dare go there. My father is dead and I've finally excepted that."

Zach eyed her skeptically for a moment, stepping closer to her. He didn't apologize or act sympathetic. His green eyes seemed to see right through her, but all he said was "ok." He kept walking towards her, causing her to back step until she was pinned against the wall. He finally stopped, inches from her face. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She met his stare with cold, blue eyes. "What is the first thing they taught us at Blackthorne, Zach?"

He sighed, hanging his head for a moment before he spoke, "Never fully trust anyone."

"Exactly," Cammie whispered, taking a step forward. "I can't…" She began, until they were interrupted by Bex, Macey, and Liz rounding the corner. Like the young spy she was, Cammie did not let them see her shock. She merely glanced back at Zach before working around her roommates and turning into the chameleon she was. She turned down the second hallway she came across and taking several more turns after that: left, left, right, left, until she saw it. A loose stone in the corner of the windowsill caught her eye. _Surely it couldn't be_, she thought, but she already knew it was. She pressed the cool stone back into place and watched as a section of the wall parted to reveal a tunnel. Cammie didn't even hesitate before turning to see where it led. The long, dark tunnel finally ended at an old, concrete wall. She was about to turn back when she heard voices coming from a vent near the floor. One belonged to her mother and the other one she was unfamiliar with.

"Cammie is not ready for this!" Rachel Morgan said firmly.

"On the contrary Headmistress Morgan, the Agency disagrees with you. Cameron is the most elite spy from either Blackthorne, or Gallagher, and we need her. We had hoped we would not need her so soon, but the fact of the matter is, only she can complete this mission." The man, who Cammie did not know, said.

Suddenly, Cammie heard a third voice join into the conversation. Her godfather, Joe Solomon cleared his throat before beginning, "And what exactly does this mission entail, Director?" Cammie's eyes widened, the man in her mother's office was the Director of the CIA, and he wanted Cammie for a mission.

"The CIA believes Trevor Brown, a Chemistry teacher at Kansas City High School, is aiding the French Government in producing nuclear weapons of mass destructions. We would need Cammie to figure out whether or not this is true, and if it is, we need to know where he is keeping them."

Rachel Morgan had been about to protest when Joe spoke above her. "Thank you , Director. Rachel and I will think it over and get back to you soon." He smiled, extending his hand towards the Director as he stood up.

The Director nodded curtly, "Ok, Joe." He shook the younger man's hand and turned to the Headmistresss, "Rachel, "he acknowledged before leaving her office. It was quiet for a long time after he left.

Finally, Rachel looked up at her late husband's best friend, "Is she ready?"

"Cammie is fully capable of a completing this mission. What the Director said is true, she is the best spy her age." Joe stepped around the desk and leaned into the woman he so strongly admired. "Question is, are you ready to let her go."

Rachel met his sincere gaze with a frightened one, one Joe had only seen one other time, when she had just lost Chris. "I can't lose her too, Joe. I can't." She let a single tear fall down the side of her cheek.

Joe put his arms around her, "Rachel I made a promise to you and Chris, one that I intend to keep. If I didn't think Cammie was ready for this, I would not let her do it. And if anything, anything goes wrong; I will be there for her, no matter what."

Rachel sniffed and mumbled something into his chest, "Thank you, Joe."

Certain that they had nothing more to say about Cammie or her mission, the young spy turned and followed the tunnel back towards the hallway she disappeared to. She had missed dinner, and with an angry growl from her stomach, Cammie climbed the stairs to her room. So wrapped up in thinking about her upcoming mission, she had forgotten that Bex, Liz, and Macey had replaced Grant, Jonas, and Zach. She sighed, ignoring their obvious inquisitive stares. Cammie went about her business, getting ready for bed, and reading the assigned chapters for Culture and Assimilation. After what seemed like an eternity, Cammie couldn't take it anymore. "What?" She snapped at her roommates who continued to silently gape at her.

Liz turned bright red and Bex just narrowed her eyes. Macey, though, didn't do anything different.

"I don't expect us to be best friends, but we need to at least be able to communicate and get along." Cammie continued.

Finally, the fashionista of the three spoke up, "Maybe we could get along if you weren't keeping the boys all to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Cammie asked. This time Liz and Bex answered.

"Jonas was supposed to be my dance partner! You stole him and flirted with him! I saw it with my own eyes." Liz accused.

"The way you are with Grant at breakfast every morning!" Bex said hotly.

Cammie looked from Bex and Liz to Macey, and back. "Haven't you ever heard of sticking to a cover? Well that's what Jonas and I were doing during the dance. And as for Grant, he's like my big brother. He punches me, I punch him. It's the classic sibling relationship." She defended.

"What about Zach? What is to you?" Macey prided.

Cammie assumed her mask, lying so skillfully, she almost believed it herself, "Same as Jonas and Grant, I see him as my brother."

Macey studied her, seeming to know Cammie had lied, but she didn't press the issue any further.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Night." Cammie said, turning down the bed before climbing into it and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie Morgan woke up earlier than usual. Needless to say, her roommates were still fast asleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced around the room, spotting to slip of evopaper immediately.

_My Office, as soon as you get this. –Joe_

Cameron hurriedly changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform before making her way to her Godfathers office.

"You're up early." Solomon greeted from behind his desk.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and then I saw your note so…." She trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm going to cut straight to the point, Cam. The CIA has asked for help in finding nuclear weapons. If you accept, you'd be leaving in two days for Richmond, Virginia. Richmond High School's chemistry teacher is the subject. "

"I accept."

Joe met her gaze with a hardened stare, "There is no time limit for this mission, therefore I expect you to take your time and by no means are you to be any sort of sloppy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Sir," Cammie replied, earning a nod from her teacher.

"I will have your cover drawn up this afternoon. You will be staying with two CIA agents acting as your parents. Also, I will be sending Zach with you, unaffiliated of course."

"I don't need a babysitter-" Cammie began to protest.

"Cameron, ach will not be your babysitter. You don't even have to say two words to him during the mission, but it does help to have a familiar face in new surroundings."

"But-"

"This is non-negotiable, Cam. The Director asked for my two best students, ergo you and Mr. Goode. Any more questions?"

"No, sir."

The next moment the elevator gears began to grind signaling someone was on their way to Sub Level 1. Following silent cues from Solomon, Cammie hid herself amongst the shelves a moment before one Zachary Goode walked out of the elevator.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat."

The boy did as he was told, waiting calmly for his instructor to continue.

"The Director has asked for my two best students for a mission concerning Richmond High Schools Chemistry teacher and stolen weapons. I have chosen you and Ms. Morgan." Solomon paused, allowing for questions, but none came. "She is leaving in two days. You, however, will not leave for two weeks."

"What, that's not-" Zachary interjected, but was cut off by Mr. Solomon.

"Two new students at the same time would raise too much suspicion. The decision has already been made, so do not continue to argue with me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I will have your cover drawn up this afternoon. You may go."

Zach rose from his chair, made his way to the elevator and back up to the main level of the mansion.

Cammie came out of hiding and took the seat next Zach had just occupied, "Can you not make Zach my cover boyfriend?" She elaborated.

Her godfather chuckled and gave her an amused glance, "Your mother asked me the same thing." He stood up from his chair, "You better get to breakfast."

Cammie took this as her exit and headed to the Grand Hall. As she was passing one of the Research and Development Laboratories, an arm shot out, grabbing her elbow and pulling her inside.

"Ok, Goode, this is getting really old," Cammie glared.

Zach smirked, "I'm guessing you spoke with Solomon this morning?"

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

"Nah, I've always known I was his best student."

"You are such an ass, Goode."

"Admit it, you dig me." Zach teased, leaning in slightly, causing Cammie to laugh.

"See you later," she murmured, breaking out of his grasp and taking off towards the dining hall before he could catch her.

Zachs POV

I can't believe Cammie and I are going on our first mission together! This will finally give me an opportunity to move out of the friend zone! If only she'd realize just how much I cared about her..

Third Person POV

"Where did you rush off to this morning?" Jonas asked Zach, as he sat down at the their table with his usual bowl of Cocoa Puffs.

"I had to take care of something." He shrugged, stealing a glance at Cammie standing in the omelet line.

"Dude, give it up. She put you in the friend zone for-ev-er ago!"

"Bite me, Newman. That's all gonna change real soon."

Grant and Jonas exchanged a look of pure amusement as the girls (Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey) walked up to them.

"We've opted to sit with you guys today, if you don't mind." Cammie smiled, sliding into her seat without waiting for a response.

"No, its cool. Cameron, how many times do I have to tell you that black olives are disgusting and should never be willingly consumed?" Grant commented in horror and watched as she took a bite containing at least two olives.

Cammie rolled her eyes, "Grant, stop being so picky. What are you going to do when you're stranded for weeks with only olives to survive on?"

Grant scoffed, "That would never happen, but if it did, I'd starve." This gave everyone at the table a laugh.

Cammie continued on with her breakfast, Jonas and Liz discussed numerous topics and homework problems, Bex and Grant talked about their favorite fighting techniques, Zach tried to read Cammie and figure out what she was thinking, but Macey saw through him. The senators daughter just sat there, taking everything all in: Liz's subtle blush, Bex's too obvious gestures and reactions, and Cammie's determination to not meet Zach's eyes.

The day passed along rather quickly, the six of them hurried off to Culture and Assimiliations, then P and E, and finally CoveOps. Joe Solomon taught an insightful lesson over how to tail a car while being ahead of it for an hour and half, boring everyone to almost tears. After dismissing the class, he asked for Cammie and Zach to remain. Once the other students had left, Joe procured to manila folders from his desk drawer, and passed them, respectively, to each of them.

"Read these and memorize them immediately. They are not to leave this room and once you hand them back to me, they will be destroyed."

Cammie opened her file and began commiting it to memory.

Morgan, Cameron Ann

Name: Allison Lane

Parents: James and Julie Lane (Agent Todd and Agent Links)

Hometown: Columbus, Ohio

Age: 17

Appearance: Blue eyes, Dark Brown hair, 5'7, athletic build

Hobbies: swimming, dancing, reading, meeting and hanging with friends

Mission: Discover if Mr. Henry is in possession of nuclear weapons, and if he does have them, where is he keeping them

Reason for leaving old school: James(father) got a new job

Zach eyed Cammie before opening his own folder,

Goode, Zachary James

Name: Lucas Donovan

Parent: Lucy Donovan (Father deceased)

Hometown: London, England

Age: 17

Appearance: Green eyes, dark brown hair, 6'2

Hobbies: soccer, football, baseball, flirting, and swimming

Reason for transferring: Lucy (Mother) got a new job

Cammie was the first to hand hers back, satisfied that she had retained all the information within it. She studied Zach as read over the last of his cover and saw him smirk.

Zach turned his over to Mr. Solomon as well, and they were dismissed. The entire time the two of them were in the elevator, he did not stop smirking. The elevator dinged and threw open its doors and Cammie finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Ok, what did yours say?" She inguired

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I'm not telling. No way. It's too good." He smirked.

"Come on, you can tell me." She pried.

"All I'm saying is I need to brush up on my British accent." He smiled and headed in the direction of his dorm, leaving Cammie alone to wonder just what he meant.

She sighed, knowing she would understand soon enough and headed back to her room as well. She managed to dodge her roommates' numerous questions as to why Solomon had kept them after class until it was time for dinner. Macey, Bex, and Liz all stated they were starving and insisted they go early, but Cammie, needing to pack, insisted they go without her and that she would catch up in a moment.

_That was easier than I thought it would be_,She said to herself as they exited the room. In the midst of her packing, there was a knock on the door. "It's open." Cammie called, stuffing clothes into her duffle bag.

"Hey, I just wanted to say good luck and to, uh, to give you these." Zach said, handing her a pack of orange tic tacs.

Cammie broke into a smile immediately, "Thank you. You saved me the trouble of having to get some myself. You must think it's silly, my crutch. I don't know why, but they're tic tacs. Alls have been, always will. I've just never done a mission without them."

Zach laughed, "It's no problem. Mine doesn't make much sense either, peanut m&ms? Totally random."

"Well whatever gets us through, I suppose."Cammie shrugged.

"Exactly." Zach said, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Just be careful, Cams."

"I will." She replied, standing up and walking towards him.

"See you in a few weeks."

"See you in a few weeks."

With that, they hugged, Zach left, and Cammie resumed packing. She tried to act as though everything was normal(as normal as it can be for a spy in training) when the girls came back from dinner, but she knew after tomorrow, her life would be anything but.


End file.
